Haluan sinut sittenkin vain ystävänä
by Holly Fowl
Summary: Otsikko kertoo kaiken. Miltä Narutosta tuntuu kuulla nämä sanat Sasuken suusta parin kuukauden epävirallisen seurustelun jälkeen? Todellisiin tunteisiin pohjautuvista ficeistä tulee melkein aina tönkköjä, anteeksi.
1. Chapter 1

"Minusta tuntuu melkein kuin olisin juuri jättänyt sinut", Sasuken ääni oli hiljainen ja mumina melkein hukkui pojan ylisuureen kaulukseen.

_Ja etkö sitten muka jättänyt?_

Naruto tuhahti, hän olisi halunnut huutaa päin Sasuken ilmeetöntä naamaa, mutta hänen kurkkuunsa kasaantunut möykky esti tehokkaasti kaiken puhumisen. Niinpä Naruto otti mykkänä lattialla lojuvasta pussista hedelmäkarkkeja ja työnsi ne suuhunsa.

Häntä oksetti.

"Minusta vain tuntuu, etten pysty oikeasti seurustelemaan kenenkään kanssa, ehkä koskaan", Sasuke vilkaisi syrjäsilmällä Naruton surkeita kasvoja, mutta oli liian syvällä omassa pääkopassaan, Naruton ahdinko hädin tuskin edes hipaisi hänen ajatuksiaan.

Naruto nielaisi huonosti pureskellut karkit ja yritti rykäistä. Hän olisi halunnut sanoa niin monta asiaa, hän olisi halunnut loukata toista, satuttaa syvälle, mutta ei pystynyt.

Sasuke oli hänelle liian tärkeä, oli tämä millainen paskiainen tahansa.

_Kylmä, tunteeton paskiainen. _

Naruto ei halunnut itkeä, ei Sasuken nähden, ei sen ihmisen nähden, joka oli juuri suurin piirtein polkenut hänen maailmansa jalkoihinsa. Mutta häneltä ei kysytty, kun kyyneleet kohosivat silmiin ja vuotivat hetkessä yli muodostaen märkiä jälkiä oranssin hupparin rinnuksille.

Jossain syvällä sisimmässään Naruto oli kyynelistään ylpeä, ylpeä siitä, että hänellä oli tunteita, että hän ei tukahduttanut niitä. Vaikka kyyneleet olisivatkin joidenkin silmissä heikkoutta.

Sasuken ilme pysyi tyhjänä. Huoneessa oli hiljaista ja Naruto tunsi vatsansa kouristelevan kylmyydestä. Äkkiä oli tullut uskomattoman kylmä.

"Me olemme yksinkertaisesti liian erilaisia", Sasuke jatkoi latteuksiensa latelemista ja Naruton teki mieli suuttua, mutta hän ei osannut. Kyyneleet sen sijaan jatkoivat virtaamistaan kevättulvan tavoin.

_Et sitten mitään muuta keksinyt?_

"Tiesin, että ottaisit tämän raskaasti", Sasuke huokasi ja vilkaisi taas Narutoa, onyksinmustien silmien kuitenkaan kohtaamatta eksyneitä sinisiä.

"No älä", Naruto sai vihdoin suunsa auki ja hänen äänensä oli nenän tukkoisuudesta huolimatta terävä. Tällä kertaa Sasuke katsoi Narutoa suoraan silmiin.

Jopa kiukku Sasuken silmissä oli kylmää.

"Minä nyt vain satun olemaan tällainen yksinäinen susi", Sasuken sävy kertoi, että asia oli loppuun käsitelty. Naruto oli saanut tarpeekseen. Sillä hetkellä hänestä tuntui, että hän oli saanut Sasukesta tarpeekseen koko eliniäksi.

Hänen olonsa oli tyhjä, ja ainoa tunne, jota hän Sasukea kohtaan sillä hetkellä tunsi, oli viha. Yksinkertainen, puhdas viha, ja se tuntui kamalalta. Naruton olo oli tyhjä ja kylmä, hän ei tuntenut sydämensä lyövän ja Sasuken haalea, säälivä katse vain pahensi sitä kaikkea.

Naruto nousi. Hän lähtisi. _Helvetin Sasuke_. Naruto oli jo ovella, kun kuuli Sasuken äänen takaansa.

"Haluaisin pitää ystävyytesi, mutta ymmärrän täysin, jos et halua enää koskaan nähdä minua", Sasuken toteava, alistuva äänensävy sai Naruton raivon puhkeamaan täyteen kukkaan.

_Noinko paljon meidän ystävyytemme sinulle merkitsi? Noinko paljon sinä siitä välität?_

"Nyt saat olla yksinäinen susi kaikessa rauhassa, kun minä en enää rajoita sitä helvetin tärkeän yksinäisyytesi määrää, nyt kun sinun ei ole enää pakko nähdä minua kerran viikossa tai parissa!"

Naruto paukautti oven kiinni jäljessään ja toisti teon, kun ei ensimmäisellä kerralla saanut aikaiseksi tarpeeksi tyydyttävää paukahdusta.

Vaikka ovi olisi irronnut saranoiltaan, se ei olisi silti saanut Narutoa tuntemaan oloaan sen paremmaksi. Mutta hiljaisuus jos mikä oli myrkkyä.

Sasuke ei tullut hänen peräänsä.


	2. Chapter 2

"Luuletko, että minä jotenkin nautin tästä?" Sasuken äänessä oli pikkuhiukkanen ärtymystä, mutta sitä siinä oli lähestulkoon aina. Sitä ei voinut laskea oikeaksi tunteeksi.

Silloin viikkoja sitten Naruto oli ajatellut, että pieni erossa oleminen tekisi heidän vaikeille väleilleen hyvää. Hän saisi toipua ja Sasuke saisi kiehua omassa liemessään.

Enää hän ei ollut varma.

Toipumisen lomassa Naruto oli onnistunut jotenkin huomaamattaan kasvattamaan Sasukea kohtaan tuntemansa kiukun kolossaalisiin mittoihin. Hän oli toipumisen sijaan räpiköinyt sopasta toiseen.

"Luuletko sinä sitten, että minä nautin tästä?" Naruto heitti riidanhaluisesti takaisin. Voi miten hän halusikaan riidellä, ja kunnolla. Hän halusi kasvattaa Sasuken monotonisen, ärtyneen mutinan oikeaksi karjumiseksi, mitä vain, mikä todistaisi, että Sasukella edes oli tunteet.

Vaikka raivoissaan oleva Sasuke olisikin pelottavaa katseltavaa, mikä tahansa olisi parempi, kuin tämä tunteeton naamio. Naamio, joka oli peittänyt Sasuken kasvoja niin kauan kuin Naruto kykeni muistamaan. Vaikka hän olikin tajunnut naamion olemassaolon vasta vajaa kolme viikkoa sitten.

Sasuke kiristeli hampaitaan. Naruton sydän tiivisti lyöntejään ja vatsassa kiersi. Oliko hän haukkaamassa liian suuren palan? Naruto turhautui omaan varovaisuuteensa ja päätti sytyttää vaivalla virittämänsä tulilangan, seurauksista viis. Hän oli valmis.

"Meidänhän piti puhua", Naruto tunsi pelon vastenmielisen maun kurkussaan.

"Puhu", Sasuken ilme ei värähtänytkään.

"Jos minun näkemiseni on sinulle velvollisuus, niin en tiedä haluanko ylläpitää tätä ystävyyttä enää", Naruto nieleksi. "Tämä sattuu minuun ihan pirusti, mutta olen varma, että kärsin vielä enemmän, jos yritän ylläpitää tätä yksin", Naruto loi haastavan katseen Sasuken suuntaan uskaltamatta kuitenkaan katsoa tätä silmiin.

"Jos sinulle on pakkopullaa tavata minua säännöllisesti, niin en halua jatkaa uskotellen itselleni, että tapaat minua, koska oikeasti haluat. Koska et sinä halua. Sinusta vain tuntuu, että sinun pitää, koska minä haluan sitä", Naruto puri vapisevaa huultaan uskaltamatta vieläkään katsoa toista kunnolla.

"En minä sitä noin tarkoittanut", Sasuken ääni kuulosti kuristuneelta, sanoja tuskin kuuli.

"En tiedä haluanko enää olla ystäväsi", Naruto pakotti sanat ulos.


	3. Chapter 3

Heti, kun sanat olivat ilmoilla, Naruto halusi vetää ne takaisin. Häneen koski katsoa Sasuken loukkaantunutta ilmettä, kipu oli paljon pahempi kuin mihin hän oli varautunut.

Naruto oli olettanut, että tuntisi tyytyväisyyttä, jonkinmoista voitonriemun tunnetta todistettuaan, että Sasuke oikeasti välitti hänestä. Hän oli valmistautunut väittelemään, huutamaan pää punaisena, jopa fyysiseen tappeluun, jos tilanne olisi sitä vaatinut.

Nyt tapahtui kuitenkin se asia, jonka puuttuminen häntä oli koko ajan häirinnyt. Se ainoa asia, jota hän oli halunnut niin kovasti, mutta johon ei ollut osannut valmistautua.

Yksinäinen kyynel putosi lattialle, eikä se ollut Naruton.

Pian pisaran seuraan liittyi toinen ja Naruto kohotti sanattomana katseensa Sasuken kasvoihin. Mustatukkaisen silmät olivat kuitenkin harmaan hupparin hihan peitossa, johon tämä pyyhki nestemäisiä timantteja melkein väkivaltaisesti.

Naruton sisuksiin sattui, tuska raastoi hänen rintaansa ja kurkkua kuristi pahemmin kuin vielä koskaan. Kyllä, hän oli halunnut satuttaa Sasukea syvälle, mutta ei ollut osannut varautua siihen, että tuska koskisi häneenkin.

Tietenkään hän ei _halunnut_ menettää Sasukea kokonaan, mutta Naruto tiesi myös, ettei pystyisi jatkamaan samalla tavalla siitä, mihin he olivat jääneet. Asian oli pakko muuttua suuntaan tai toiseen, ja Naruto uskoi, että kaikki riippui nyt Sasukesta.

Refleksinomaisesti Naruto hakeutui toisen viereen ja kosketti Sasuken olkapäätä. Toinen kavahti rajusti hänestä poispäin, mutta Naruto oli osannut varautua siihen, eikä irrottanut otettaan. Niin paljon kuin häneen sattuikin se, ettei Sasuke halunnut hänen koskevan, Naruto pysyi lujana.

Sasuke ei kuitenkaan ollut ainoa, joka itki.

"En minä oikeasti halua lakata olemasta sinun ystäväsi", Naruto kuiskasi hiljaa. Hän kuuli tuskin itsekään omia sanojaan, "Mutta en tiedä pystynkö enää."

Lauseen loppu tuli ulos tukkoisena henkäyksenä.

Naruto laski varovasti kätensä Sasuken poskelle ja pyyhkäisi yhden karanneen kyyneleen pois. Kosketuksen pitäminen mahdollisimman platonisena vei kaiken hänen tahdonvoimansa. Sasuke katsoi Narutoa silmiin ja avasi vihdoin suunsa.

Naruto ei pystynyt keskittymään odottamiinsa sanoihin, hän halusi vain suudella Sasukea. Edes kerran.

Sasuke käänsi posken.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sasuke,_

_Muistatko, kun sanoin, että olen sitä tyyppiä, joka ottaa mieluummin kaiken tai ei mitään, kuin tyytyy vähään? Sinä et suostunut antamaan minulle kaikkea, enkä ollut tarpeeksi vahva ottaakseni "ei mitään"._

_En silti oikeasti ajatellut, että se "vähän", jonka minulle lupasit, olisi näin vähän. _

_Ennen me nähtiin joka viikko, vähintään kerran. Ajattelin, että jatkettaisiin melkein samalla linjalla. Minä olin kuitenkin valmis taipumaan, näkemään joka toinen viikko, jos sinun typerä yksinäisyydentarpeesi sitä vaatisi. Minä olin alusta asti valmis uhrauksiin, kun päätin yrittää ottaa edes vähän. _

_Siitä on kohta kolme kuukautta, kun sinä pistit elämäni jätteenpuristimeen, ja olen nähnyt sinut kasvotusten kaksi kertaa sen jälkeen. Ja toisella kerralla teit vielä chidorit sille möykylle, jonka jätteenpuristin jätti minusta henkiin._

_Arvostin sitäkin ihan hirveästi, senkin tunteeton PASKIAINEN. Yhteen suudelmaan varmaan kuolee._

_Minulla oli alun perin oikeasti jotain asiaa, mutta pääsin ilmeisesti lipsahtamaan aiheesta, anteeksi._

_Vaikka sinunhan tässä pitäisi anteeksi pyytää. Minä olen liian kiltti, vaikka kuinka haluaisin vihata sinua, niin en pysty. Ainoastaan pieniä aikoja kerrallaan._

_Ai niin, minun piti kirjoittaa siitä vähästä, joka on niin häviävän vähän, että se on melkein sama, kuin "ei mitään"._

_Sama juttu kuin kokonainen peili ja sirpale. Molemmista näkee oman kuvansa, mutta se sirpale, jonka sinä minulle annoit, ei kelpaa muuhun kuin haavoja tekemään. Mieluummin olisin sitten kokonaan ilman peiliä, niin ainakaan ei koko ajan olisi sormet verillä._

_Puhun vertauksilla, vaikka kaiketi kaikki tämä suru ja vitutus ovat herättäneet sisäisen melankoliani. Olin kyllä ihan tyytyväinen aurinkoisena tyhjäpäänä, kiitos vain._

_Minä en kuitenkaan jaksa tämän surkean sirpaleen kanssa hirveän kauaa. Joko olet ystäväni tai et ole. Ystävyyteen sisältyy yhteydenottoa MOLEMMIN PUOLIN. Olen päättänyt antaa ensimmäisen vuoron sinulle, etten sattumalta yritä tunkea läpi siitä yksinäisyyden muuristasi, ennen kuin olet valmis avaamaan sen hemmetin portin, jonka tiedän olevan olemassa._

_Kuitenkin kirjoitin tämän kirjeen. Miksi? En tiedä._

_Pallo on nyt sinulla._

_~Naruto_


End file.
